Nintendo Switch Video
Nintendo Switch Video 'is a series of game card of the Nintendo Switch that contained videos of popular children's TV shows and movies. They were developed by Majesco, though included some video game properties such as ''Pokémon,'' Mega Man'', Avery the Warrior, and Sonic. The cartridges were highly criticized for their lack of high quality imaging, the small amount of space that could be featured on one cart, and the fact that if people wanted to watch it at home and on the road, they'd have to purchase two versions of the TV show/movie. Unlike the regular Nintendo Switch game card, as they can only be played on a Nintendo Switch. They were released from June 2018 to present. List of TV shows * American Dragon Jake Long ** American Dragon Jake Long Volume 1 *** Bring It On *** Half Baked *** The Shaggy Frog *** Homecoming *** Siren Says *** Dreamscape *** The Love Cruise *** Fool's Gold ** American Dragon Jake Long Volume 2 *** Bite Father, Bite Son *** A Ghost Story *** Furious Jealousy *** Year of the Jake *** The Academy *** Breakout *** Something Fishy This Way Comes *** The Hong Kong Longs * Back at the Barnyard ** Back at the Barnyard Volume 1 *** The Good, the Bad and the Snotty/Escape from the Barnyard *** Cowman and Ratboy/Cow's Best Friend *** Chez Pig/The Right Cow *** Saving Mrs. Beady/The Farmer takes a Woman * Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures ** Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures Volume 1 *** Welcome to the Dreamhouse *** Clubhouse (Remix) * Big City Greens ** Big City Greens Volume 1 *** Space Chicken/Steak Night *** Cricket Versus/Blue Tater * Big Hero 6: The Series ** Big Hero 6: The Series Volume 1 *** Issue 188 *** Big Roommates 2 ** ''Big Hero 6: The Series' '''''Volume 2 *** Fred's Bro-Tillion *** Food Fight * Bizaardvark ** Bizaardvark Volume 1 *** First! *** Draw My Life *** Frankie Has a Hater *** Superfan ** Bizaardvark Volume 2 *** The Collab *** Unboxing *** The First Law of Dirk *** Best Friend Tag * Braingames ** Braingames: The Complete Series *** Braingames Pilot (1983) *** Braingames #1 (1984) *** Braingames #2 (1984) *** Braingames #3 (1985) *** Braingames #4 (1985) *** Braingames #5 (1985) * Bunsen Is a Beast! ** Bunsen Is a Beast! Volume 1 *** Bunsen Is a Beast!/Body and the Beast *** Hide and Go Freak/Bunsen Screams for Ice Cream * Cartoon Network Collection ** Cartoon Network Collection Volume 1 *** Fun Dungeon Face Off (from Clarence) *** The DVD (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *** Sparkle Matter Matters (from Unikitty!) *** Escape from Monster Island (from The PowerPuff Girls) ** Cartoon Network Collection Volume 2 *** Find Your Bliss (from The PowerPuff Girls) *** Itch to Explore (from Craig of the Creek) *** Fire & Nice (from Unikitty!) *** The Stories (from The Amazing World of Gumball) * Codename: Kids Next Door ** Codename: Kids Next Door Volume 1 *** Operation N.O.-P.O.W.A.H. *** Operation R.E.P.O.R.T. *** Operation B.R.I.E.F. *** Operation D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T. * DC Super Hero Girls ** DC Super Hero Girls Volume 1 *** Super Hero High *** All About Super Hero High *** Roomies *** Crazy Quiltin *** Power Outage *** Fall Into Super Hero High *** Designing Disaster *** Weaponomics *** Clubbing *** Saving the Day *** New Beginnings *** Batgirl vs. Supergirl *** Quinn-tessential Harley *** License to Fly *** Doubles Trouble *** Franken-Ivy *** Dude, Where's My Invisible Jet? *** The Blunder Games *** Hawkgirl's Day Off *** Ring of Mire *** Around Metropolis in 80 Seconds * Danny Phantom ** Danny Phantom Volume 1 *** Parental Bonding *** Attack of the Killer Garage Sale *** My Brother's Keeper *** Splitting Images *** Fanning the Flames *** Prisoners of Love *** Control Freaks *** Shades of Gray ** Danny Phantom Volume 2 *** Mystery Meat *** Teacher of the Year *** One of a Kind *** Million Dollar Ghost *** 13 *** Maternal Instincts *** Life Lessons *** Lucky in Love ** Danny Phantom Volume 3 *** Reign Storm (Part 1) *** Reign Storm (Part 2) *** Pirate Radio *** Doctor's Disorders *** Secret Weapons *** King Tuck *** Beauty Marked *** Micro-Management ** Danny Phantom Volume 4 *** Kindred Spirits *** Memory Blank *** Flirting With Disaster *** Torrent of Terror *** Claw of the Wild *** Girls' Night Out *** Reality Trip (Part 1) *** Reality Trip (Part 2) * Disney Channel Collection ** Disney Channel Collection Volume 1 *** Woo-oo! (from DuckTales) *** Going Extra Milo/The Undergrounders (from Milo Murphy's Law) *** Star Comes to Earth/Party with a Pony (from Star vs. the Forces of Evil) ** Disney Channel Collection Volume 2 *** The Great Dime Chase (from DuckTales) *** Boss Mabel (from Gravity Falls) *** Rooting for the Enemy/Sunny Side Up (from Milo Murphy's Law) *** Bea Stays in the Picture (from Fish Hooks) *** Matchmaker/School Spirit (from Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Disney Channel Classic Collection ** Disney Channel Classic Collection Volume 1 ** Dumbo's Circus ** Welcome to Pooh Corner ** Mousercise ** You and Me, Kid ** Contraption ** Adventures in Wonderland ** MCC * Disney Goofy Over Sports Collection ** Disney Goofy Over Sports Collection Volume 1 *** How to Ride a Horse *** How to Swim *** How to Fish *** The Art of Skiing *** The Art of Self-Defense *** The Olympic Champ *** How to Play Baseball *** How to Play Football *** Double Dribble *** Hockey Homicide *** Tennis Racquet *** How to Play Golf *** They're Off *** Goofy Gymnastics * Disney Origins Collection ** Disney Origins Collection Volume 1 *** Steamboat Willie *** The Chain Gang *** Mickey's Revue *** The Wise Little Hen *** Donald's Nephews *** Mr. Duck Steps Out *** Private Pluto * Disney 50's Rarities Collection ** Disney 50's Rarities Collection Volume 1 *** The Brave Engineer *** Morris the Midget Moose *** Lambert the Sheepish Lion *** Susie the Little Blue Coupe *** The Little House *** Melody *** Football Now and Then *** Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom *** Ben and Me ** Disney 50's Rarities Collection Volume 2 *** Pigs is Pigs *** Casey Bats Again *** Social Lion *** Hooked Bear *** Jack and Old Mac *** In the Bag *** The Cowboy Needs a Horse *** The Story of Anyburg U.S.A. *** The Truth About Mother Goose *** Paul Bunyan *** Noah's Ark * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera ** El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Volume 1 *** Zebra Donkey/Adios Amigos *** Miracle City Worker/Dia de los Malos * Enchantimals ** Enchantimals Volume 1 *** Finding Home * Ever After High ** Ever After High Volume 1 *** Legacy Day: A Tale of Two Tales *** True Hearts Day *** Thronecoming * The Fairly OddParents ** The Fairly OddParents Volume 1 *** Mission: Responsible/Hairicane *** Open Wide and Say Aaagh!/Odd Pirates *** The Odd Squad/For Emergencies Only *** Cheese & Crockers/Land Before Timmy ** The Fairly OddParents Volume 2 *** Anti-Poof *** Add-a-Dad/Squirrely Puffs *** Fly Boy/Temporary Fairy *** Crocker Shocker/Super Zero *** Dadbra-Cadabra/Timmy Turnip *** One Man Banned/Frenemy Mine * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ** Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Volume 1 *** Store Wars *** Berry Scary *** Who Let the Dogs In? * Fraggle Rock ** Fraggle Rock Season 1 Volume 1 ** Beginnings ** Wembley and The Gorgs ** Let the Water Run ** You Can't Do That Without a Hat ** The Thirty-Minute Work Week ** The Preachification of Convincing John * Gravity Falls ** Gravity Falls Volume 1 *** Tourist Trapped *** The Legend of the Gobblewonker *** The Inconveniencing *** Double Dipper *** The Time Traveler's Pig *** Boss Mabel * Hamtaro ** Hamtaro Volume 1 *** Hamtaro *** The Ham-Ham Clubhouse *** Calling all Ham-Hams! *** Come Out, Bijou! *** Diamonds of Sugar *** First Time at the Beach * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures ** Hanazuki: Full of Treasures Volume 1 *** A Moonflower is Born *** Little Blue Hemka *** What's a Chicken Plant? *** Slow Sand Rises ** Hanazuki: Full of Treasures Volume 2 *** Strange Gravity *** Seeing Red *** Moonflower Sister *** Baby Chicken Plant * Hey Arnold! ** Hey Arnold! Volume 1 *** Arnold's Hat/Stoop Kid *** Mugged/Roughin' It *** Spelling Bee/Pigeon Man *** False Alarm/World Records ** Hey Arnold! Volume 2 *** Arnold Saves Sid/Hookey *** Save the Tree/New Teacher *** Ransom/Ms. Perfect *** Eating Contest/Rhonda's Glasses *** Eugene Goes Bad/What's Opera, Arnold? *** Stinky Goes Hollywood/Olga Get Engaged *** Dangerous Lumber/Mr. Hyunh Goes Country *** Arnold's Room/Helga vs. Big Patty *** Career Day/Hey Harold! *** Sid's Revenge/Roller Coaster *** School Play *** Parents Day ** Hey Arnold! Volume 3 *** Helga's Parrot/Chocolate Turtles *** Love and Cheese/Weighing Harold *** Grudge Match/Polishing Rhonda *** Weird Cousin/Baby Oskar *** Monkeyman!/Buses, Bikes, Subways *** Helga's Masquerade/Mr. Green Runs *** Helga On The Couch *** Summer Love *** Sid the Vampire Slayer/Big Sis *** Arnold Visits Arnie/Chocolate Boy *** Married *** Timberly Loves Arnold/Eugene, Eugene *** The Journal * JeremyWorks Remixed ** JeremyWorks Remixed Volume 1 *** Teddy for Work/Two Evil Sister/Blue & Pink *** Satin and Bizzy: The Greatest Begin/Once Upon a Tales/Party Fever Kid *** Good Lucky Bug/Rapper to Rapper/Magical Girl to the Resuce *** BFF: Friends Forver/Satin and Bizzy: Mix & Match/Future NX ** JeremyWorks Remixed Volume 2 *** Dial E for Elizabeth/Cavebrain/Ball Factory *** Game & What/Robot Quest/Pretty or Dare *** Tag Teamwork Time!/Twenties of the Life/Camp Club *** West Snake/Booming and Dooming/Satin and Bizzy: What Was Doing ** JeremyWorks Remixed Volume 3 *** Happy Happy Cat/Satin and Bizzy: Birds of the Outcasts/Don't Give It Up! *** Never Ever After/Food Rush/Magic Fever *** Sugar Dash/Chef Master/Power One *** Flame of Wheel/Ducky Quaker/Time Run * JeremyToons ** JeremyToons Volume 1 *** Toon Day *** Too Much Time *** Jeremy's Secret *** Jeremy's New Enemies? ** JeremyToons Volume 2 *** Jeremyville Market *** The Cure of Santed Guy *** Jeremy's Midnight Sleep *** The Hidden Toy * JeremyToons Universe ** JeremyToons Universe Volume 1 *** One by One *** Larria is Back! *** Long Hotel *** Roller Stake Night ** JeremyToons Universe Volume 2 *** Guide Smart *** Spy Buddies *** Ghost Host *** Girl of a Birthday * Jeremy's Wacky Life ** Jeremy's Wacky Life Volume 1 *** New Neighbors *** Egg Problem *** The Toons Game *** Goes Makeover ** Jeremy's Wacky Life Volume 2 *** My Day with Elizabeth *** Jack and Rubby *** A Wacky Plans *** Cards Game * Kim Possible ** Kim Possible Volume 1 *** Grudge Match *** Job Unfair *** Virtu-Ron *** Car Trouble *** Two to Tutor *** Sick Days/The Truth Hurts *** Rufus in Show/Adventures in Rufus-Sitting *** The Fearless Ferret ** Kim Possible Volume 2 *** Exchange *** Queen Bebe *** The Full Monkey *** Mother's Day *** The Ron Factor *** Return to Wannaweep *** Hidden Talent *** The Golden Years * LEGO Friends ** LEGO Friends Volume 1 *** A New Girl in Town *** Stephanie's Surprise Party * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own ** Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own Volume 1 *** A Pet's Best Friend Is.../Pet, Peeved *** The Wheel Deal/In the Steal Of The Night *** Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop *** Welcome to the Fitness Center *** Talent Search *** Hip-Hop Dance-Off ** Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own Volume 2 *** Pitch Im-Purr-Fect/The Big Sleep-Over *** Let It Go (Not The Hit Song)/The Fast and Fur-ious * Mega Man: Fully Charged ** Mega Man: Fully Charged Volume 1 *** Throwing Shade (Part I & II) *** Drilling Deep/Videodrone * Miraculous Ladybug ** Miraculous Ladybug Volume 1 *** Stormy Weather *** The Bubbler *** The Pharaoh *** Lady Wifi ** Miraculous Ladybug Volume 2 *** Timebreaker *** Mr. Pigeon *** The Evillustrator *** Rogercop * Monster High ** Monster High Volume 1 *** New Ghoul @ School *** Fright On! *** Jaundice Brothers *** Talon Show *** Fear Squad *** Substitute Creature *** Party Planners *** Blue Lagoona *** Copy Canine *** Bad Scare Day *** Totally Busted *** Shock and Awesome * The Muppet Show ** The Muppet Show Volume 1 *** Gene Kelly *** Roger Moore *** Christopher Reeve *** Sylvester Stallone *** Mark Hamill *** Peter Sellers *** Vincent Price *** Marty Feldman ** The Muppet Show Volume 2 *** Paul Simon *** Johnny Cash *** Charles Aznavour *** Leo Sayer *** Paul Williams *** Joel Grey *** Andy Williams *** Harry Belafonte ** The Muppet Show Volume 3 *** Steve Martin *** Bob Hope *** Rich Little *** John Cleese *** Jim Nabors *** Avery Schreiber *** Danny Kaye *** Victor Borge ** The Muppet Show Volume 4 *** Shirley Bassey *** Debbie Harry *** Lena Horne *** Gladys Knight *** Diana Ross *** Loretta Lynn *** Leslie Uggams *** Cleo Laine ** The Muppet Show Volume 5 *** Brooke Shields *** Dudley Moore *** Raquel Welch *** Peter Ustinov *** Jonathan Winters *** Rita Moreno *** Don Knotts *** Lynda Carter ** The Muppet Show Volume 6 *** Florence Henderson *** Carol Burnett *** Loretta Swit *** Phyllis Diller *** Cloris Leachman *** Madeline Kahn *** Nancy Walker *** Connie Stevens ** The Muppet Show Volume 7 *** Elton John *** Jean-Pierre Rampal *** Liberace *** Dizzy Gillespie *** John Denver *** Roger Miller *** Kenny Rogers *** Alice Cooper ** The Muppet Show Volume 8 *** Juliet Prowse *** Ethel Merman *** Liza Minelli *** Twiggy *** Melissa Manchester *** Beverly Sills *** Glenda Jackson *** Julie Andrews * My Life as a Teenage Robot ** My Life as a Teenage Robot Volume 1 *** If Came From Next Door/Pest Control *** Sibling Tsunami/I Was A Preschool Dropout * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Volume 1 *** Friendship is Magic *** The Ticket Master *** Boast Busters ** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Volume 2 *** Luna Eclipsed *** May the Best Pet Win! * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ** My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Volume 1 *** Dance Magic *** Movie Magic *** Mirror Magic * Nickelodeon Classic Collection ** Nickelodeon Classic Collection Volume 1 *** Eureeka's Castle *** Allegra's Window *** You Can't Do That On Television *** Salute Your Shorts *** Clarissa Explains it All *** Are You Afraid of the Dark? *** Hey Dude * Nickelodeon Collection ** Nickelodeon Collection Volume 1 *** Tommy's First Birthday (from Rugrats) *** Downtown as Fruits/Eugene's Bike (from Hey Arnold!) *** No Pain, No Gain/Who Gives a Buck (from Rocko's Modern Life) ** Nickelodeon Collection Volume 2 *** Starstruck/Who's Taffy? (from Rugrats) *** Arnold & Lila/Grand Prix (from Hey Arnold!) *** A Dam Too Far/Long in the Teeth (from The Angry Beavers) ** Nickelodeon Collection Volume 3 *** Beaver Fever/Same Time Last Week (from The Angry Beavers) *** Dem Bones/Winslow's Home Videos/You're Fired (from CatDog) *** The Trouble With Darwin (from The Wild Thornberrys) * PAW Patrol ** PAW Patrol Volume 1 *** Pup and the Kitty-tastrophe/Pup Save a Train *** Pup Pup Boogie/Pup in a Fog ** PAW Patrol Volume 2 *** Pups Make a Splash/Pups Fall Festival *** Pups Save the Sea Turtles/Pups and the Very Big Baby * Phineas and Ferb + Milo Murphy's Law ** Phineas and Milo ''Volume 1: Beginnings * ''Pokémon ** Pokémon: Sun & Moon Volume 1 *** Alola to New Adventure! *** The Guardian's Challenge! ** Pokémon: Sun & Moon Volume 2 *** Loading the Dex! *** First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-style * Puffy: The Series ** Puffy: The Series Volume 1 *** First Day of Family/Kid to Kid *** You Say Puffy and I Say Tessa/Makeover & Makeup *** Being Pretty/Carsen's Rival *** Rock, Paper, Scissors, Pink!/Gift to Puffy ** Puffy: The Series Volume 2 *** Puffy or Not, Here I Come/The 90's Show *** Out of Light/Road Trip *** Girl or Boy Spot/Huff Panic *** Tough Gym Time/Parents Helper * Recess ** Recess: Volume 1 *** The Great Jungle Gym Stand Off *** The Break In *** The New Kid * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 1 *** Mystic Mayhem *** Origami Tsunami/Donnie's Gift * Rocko's Modern Life ** Rocko's Modern Life Volume 1 *** Heff in a Handbasket/Wallaby on Wheels *** Zanzibar/Fatal Contraption *** Wacky Delly * Sesame Street ** Sesame Street Volume 1: The First 20 Years *** Season 1 **** "Sesame Street Theme" (including Gordon's opening line from the first episode) **** "Henson #5 Song" **** "Rubber Duckie" (original version) **** "Rhino Love Song" **** Batman Clean/Dirty **** "If I Knew You Were Coming" **** "Yellow Submarine" **** Kermit: Sorting Shapes *** Season 2 **** “I Love Trash” **** Ernie & Bert: Banana in Ear (Part 1) **** Henson Queen of Six **** Ernie & Bert: Banana in Ear (Part 2) **** George the Farmer: Above & Below **** Henson Computer #10 **** “The Garden” **** Sherlock Hemlock: Twiddlebugs **** Professor Hastings: Trucks * Shopkins ** Shopkins: Chef Club *** Chef Club *** Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party *** After Party ** Shopkins: World Vacation *** World Vacation *** Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake *** Shopkins World Fair *** World Wide Vacation *** Lights, Camera, Shopkins! ** Shopkins: Wild *** Wild *** Look Within *** Be Mine Cutie *** Go Cheeky! *** Hey! Listen! *** Keep in Touch *** A Shoppet Out of Pawville * Skylanders Academy ** Skylanders Academy Volume 1 *** Skylanders Unite! *** My Way or the Sky Way * SpongeBob SquarePants ** SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 1 *** Model Sponge *** Patrick Man! *** Snail Mail *** Don't Wake Patrick ** SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 2 *** SpongeBob LongPants *** Larry's Gym *** Sportz *** Doodle Dimension * Sonic Boom ** Sonic Boom Volume 1 *** The Sidekick/Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days? *** Translate This/Buster ** Sonic Boom Volume 2 *** My Fair Sticksy/Fortress of Squalitude *** Double Doomsday/Eggheads * Sonic X ** Sonic X Volume 1 *** Chaos Control Freaks *** Sonic to the Rescue * Strawberry Shortcake ** Strawberry Shortcake Volume 1 *** Meet Strawberry Shortcake *** Spring in Strawberry Shortcake *** Get Well Adventures * Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters ** Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters Volume 1 *** Confessions of a Teenage Superhero *** Pulled in Every Direction * Tangled: The Series ** Tangled: The Series Volume 1 *** What the Hair!? *** Rapunzel's Enemy *** Fitzherbert P.I. *** Challenge of the Brave ** Tangled: The Series Volume 2 *** Cassandra v. Eugene *** The Return of Strongbow *** In Like Flynn *** Great Expotations * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 1 *** Rise of the Turtles *** Turtle Temper *** New Friend, Old Enemy ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 2 *** I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman *** Metalhead *** Monkey Brains *** Never Say Xever * Teen Titans ** Teen Titans Volume 1 *** Date with Destiny *** Terra * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Volume 1 *** The Retroville 9/Grumpy Young Men *** Monster Hunt/Jimmy for President *** Return of the Nanobots *** Sheen's Brain * The Loud House ** The Loud House Volume 1 *** Left in the Dark/Get the Message *** Heavy Meddle/Making the Case ** The Loud House Volume 2 *** Along Came a Sister/Chore and Peace *** Project Loud House/In Tents Debate * The Proud Family ** The Proud Family Volume 1 *** Tween Town *** Twins to Tweens * Thomas & Friends ** Thomas & Friends Volume 1 *** Springtime for Diesel *** A Most Singular Engine *** Dowager Hatt's Busy Day * Totally Spies! ** Totally Spies! Volume 1 *** A Thing for Musicians *** The New Jerry *** Spy vs. Spy * T.U.F.F. Puppy ** T.U.F.F. Puppy Volume 1 *** Purr-fect Partners/Doom-mates *** Crusin' for a Bruisin'/Puppy Love *** Mall Rat/Operation: Happy Birthday *** Toast of T.U.F.F./Share-A-Lair *** Snapnapped/Mom-A-Geddon * Voltron: Legendary Defender ** Voltron: Legendary Defender Volume 1 *** Some Assembly Required *** Return of the Gladiator Movies Note: * (#) = JeremyWorks Classics Edition * (+) = Disney Edition * (^) = Universal Animated Edition * (%) = Classic Edition Very few movies were released on Nintendo Switch Video when it launched, however more titles will be added when the demand is high. They included: * A Boy Named Charlie Brown ''(%) * ''A Goofy Movie ''(+) * ''An Extremely Goofy Movie ''(+) '' * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * Aladdin ''(1992) (+) * ''All Dogs Go to Heaven ''(%) * ''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 ''(%) * ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire (+) * Alternate Reality * Alternate Reality 2 * Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions * Alternate Reality Forever * An American Tail ''(^) * ''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West ''(^) * ''Animals Story (#) * Avery the Warrior ''(^) * ''Avery the Warrior: The New Adventures ''(^) * ''Balto ''(^) * ''Beauty and the Beast (1991) (+) * Big Hero 6 (+) * Bolt ''(+) * ''Brave (+) * The Brave Little Toaster ''(+) * ''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars ''(+) * ''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue ''(+) * ''Brother Bear (+) * Cars ''(+) * ''Cars 2 ''(+) * ''Cars 3 ''(+) * ''Cartoon World: The Movie (#) * Cartoon World: The Movie 2 (#) * Charlotte's Web (1973) (%) * Chicken Little ''(+) * ''Chicken Run ''(^) * ''Coco (+) * The Croods ''(^) * ''Crystal Legends (^) * Despicable Me ''(^) * ''Despicable Me 2 ''(^) * ''Despicable Me 3 ''(^) * ''Disney's Descendants ''(+) * ''Disney's Descendants 2 ''(+) * ''Early Man * The Emperor's New Groove (+) * Epic * Ferdinand * Frankenweenie ''(+) * ''Finding Dory ''(+) * ''Finding Nemo ''(+) * ''Frozen (+) * Gnomeo & Juliet * The Good Dinosaur (+) * Go City! * Go City!: World's Most Wanted * Greenwoods (#) * Hercules (+) * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie * High School Musical ''(+) * ''High School Musical 2 ''(+) * ''Horton Hears a Who! * How to Train Your Dragon ''(^) * ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 ''(^) * ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World ''(^) * ''Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ice Age: Collision Course * Incredibles 2 ''(+) * ''Jeremy: Game Discover * Jeremy: Battle Unleashed * Jeremy: Ultimate Generations * JeremyToons: The Movie ''(#) * ''JeremyToons 2 * Kiki's Delivery Service ''(%) * ''Kung Fu Panda ''(^) * ''Kung Fu Panda 2 ''(^) * ''Kung Fu Panda 3 ''(^) * ''Legend of the Wicked Witch (#) * Life of Teenagers ''(#) * ''Little Mattie: The Movie * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Madagascar ''(^) * ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa ''(^) * ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted ''(^) * ''Meet the Robinsons ''(+) * ''Megamind ''(^) * ''Mia & Zachary * Minions ''(^) * ''Monsters, Inc. ''(+) * ''Monsters University ''(+) * ''Mr. Peabody & Sherman ''(^) * ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * My Own Pet ''(#) * ''Nathalie's Family (#) * Newer Life of Teenagers * The Nightmare Before Christmas ''(+) * ''Objects ''(#) * ''Objects Island * Objects: Time Warped * Osmosis Jones * Paint! ''(#) * ''Paint! 2 ''(#) * ''Pets World ''(#) * ''Planet NX (+) * The Prince of Egypt ''(^) * ''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw ''(%) * ''Puffy * Puffy's Big Break * Puss in Boots ''(^) * ''Quest for Camelot (%) * Ralph Breaks the Internet ''(+) * ''Rio * Rio 2 * Rise of the Guardians * Robots * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling * Royce & Meredith * Shaun the Sheep Movie * Sherlock Gnomes * Shrek ''(^) * ''Shrek 2 ''(^) * ''Shrek the Third ''(^) * ''Shrek Forever After ''(^) * ''Sing ''(^) * ''Smallfoot * Snoopy Comes Home ''(%) * ''Space Jam * Storks * The 78M Movie ''(^) * ''The Angry Birds Movie * The Incredibles ''(+) * ''The Iron Giant * The Land Before Time ''(^) * ''The Legend Ninja Warrior (#) * The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Second Chapter (#) * The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Rise of Lord (#) * The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Chronicles of the Lost Destiny (#) * The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Final Chapter (#) * The Lego Movie * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * The Lion King (1994) (+) * The Love Tales: A Romeo and Juliet Story ''(#) * ''The Missing Riddle ''(#) * ''The Return of the Objects (#) * The Secret Life of Pets ''(^) * ''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Tales of the Journey (#) * Tales of the Journey: Wild West Story (#) * Tarzan ''(+) * ''Tarzan 2 ''(+) * ''Toy Story ''(+) * ''Toy Story 2 ''(+) * ''Toy Story 3 ''(+) * ''Toy Story 4 (+) * Trolls ''(^) * ''Two Teenage Ghost * Valiant ''(+) * ''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (^) * The Wild ''(+) * ''Wreck-It Ralph ''(+) * ''Zootopia ''(+) Compilations * ''Shrek & Shrek 2 (Shrek ''/ ''Shrek 2) * Shrek Trilogy (Shrek ''/ ''Shrek 2 ''/ ''Shrek the Third) * Shrek: The Complete Story (Shrek /'' Shrek 2'' /''Shrek the Thrid'' / Shrek Forever After)'' '' * Shrek ''/ ''Madagascar * Shrek ''/ ''Kung Fu Panda * Shrek ''/ ''How to Train Your Dragon * Shrek ''/ ''The Croods * Shrek ''/ Trolls'' * Madagascar Trilogy ''(''Madagascar ''/ ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa ''/ ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Madagascar / Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda Trilogy ''(''Kung Fu Panda ''/ ''Kung Fu Panda 2 ''/ ''Kung Fu Panda 3) * How to Train Your Dragon Trilogy ''(''How to Train Your Dragon ''/ ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 ''/ ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) * An American Tail & An American Tail: Fievel Goes West ''(''An American Tail ''/ ''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * An American Tail ''/ ''The Land Before Time * An American Tail ''/ ''Balto * Despicable Me Trilogy ''(''Despicable Me ''/ ''Despicable Me 2 / Despicable Me 3) * Despicable Me ''/ ''The Secret Life of Pets * The Secret Life of Pets ''/ ''Sing * The Lego Movie / The Lego Batman Movie / The Lego Ninjago Movie * The Lego Movie / The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The Lego Movie ''/ ''Storks * The Lego Movie ''/ ''Smallfoot * Storks ''/ ''Smallfoot * Life of Teenagers ''/ ''Space Jam * Life of Teenagers ''/ ''Quest for Camelot * Life of Teenagers ''/ ''The Iron Giant * Life of Teenagers ''/ ''The Missing Riddle / Storks * Space Jam ''/ ''Quest for Camelot * Space Jam ''/ ''The Iron Giant * Space Jam ''/ ''Osmosis Jones * Life of Teenagers & Newer Life of Teenagers ''(''Life of Teenagers ''/ ''Newer Life of Teenagers) * Toy Story Trilogy ''(''Toy Story ''/ ''Toy Story 2 /'' Toy Story 3'') * Toy Story & Toy Story 2 ''(''Toy Story ''/ ''Toy Story 2) * Toy Story ''/ ''Monsters, Inc. * Toy Story ''/ ''Finding Nemo * Toy Story ''/ ''The Incredibles * Toy Story 2 ''/ ''Monsters University * Toy Story 3 / Finding Dory * Monsters, Inc. & Monsters University * Cars Trilogy (Cars ''/ ''Cars 2 ''/ ''Cars 3) * Cars ''/ ''Planes * High School Musical Trilogy (High School Musical ''/ ''High School Musical 2 ''/ ''High School Musical 3: Senior Year) * High School Musical & High School Musical 2 (High School Musical ''/ ''High School Musical 2) * High School Musical ''/ ''Descendants * High School Musical ''/ ''Descendants ''/ ''Zombies * Descendants Trilogy (Descendants ''/ ''Descendants 2 ''/ ''Descendants 3) * Descendants ''/ ''Descendants 2 * Descendants ''/ ''Zombies * Wreck-It Ralph & Ralph Breaks the Internet (Wreck-It Ralph ''/ ''Ralph Breaks the Internet) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water ''/ ''Wonder Park Coming soon! See also * VideoNow * Juice Box * Jeremy Gear Video * Game Boy Advance Video * Nintendo DS Video * Nintendo 3DS Video Category:Media players